1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wrist-worn input device that measures a biopotential (such as a myopotential) for use in inputting a gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-138858 and 7-248873 disclose a system or an apparatus that is worn around the wrist of a user. The system or apparatus determines the movement of a finger or a hand of a user by measuring a biopotential to control a device. Reference is also made to Tetsuji FUJIWARA, “Electromyogram and Evoked Potential Manual” Kinpodo, July 2004, p. 40.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-138858 and 7-248873, electrodes are disposed on a belt-like band, something like the band of a watch. With the electrodes in contact with the skin of the user, myopotential is measured when the user moves his or her finger or hand. The movement of the finger or hand of the user is thus determined by comparing the measured myopotential with criteria data.
The myopotential generated when the user moves the finger or hand is different depending a position where measurement is made. In order to precisely measure the myopotential using the same criteria data, a contact position of each electrode is stabilized.